Robot Man
Robot Man (also known as Cliff Steele) is a member of the Doom Patrol. Background The exact origins of Robot Man remain unrevealed in the animated series. At some point, his human brain was transplanted into a large and powerful robotic body due to a past accident; in this respect, he shares much in common with Cyborg of the Teen Titans. During one of the Doom Patrol's latest expeditions against the Brotherhood of Evil in the Amazon jungle, Robot Man and his teammates were ambushed and defeated. Robot Man was forcibly shut down and left as a warning for future intruders. Five months later, former Doom Patrol member Beast Boy was alerted by a messenger probe about the Patrol being missing and went after them with the Titans. Robot Man was soon found and reactivated, and he accompanied the Titans on their search, although his direct way of approach against his foes and his unwillingness to take orders from "kids" would occasionally enhazard the mission. The Titans eventually freed the Doom Patrol and joined them in their first joint assault on the Brotherhood, but the Brotherhood leaders managed to get away. Once the two teams had regrouped, Mento decided to pursue the Brotherhood into their mountain stronghold, where they had built another version of their dreaded Quantum Generator, a machine capable of creating artificial black holes. Mento refused the Titans' assistance, claiming that only the Doom Patrol was capable of bringing down the Brotherhood, and drafted Beast Boy back into their ranks. During their march on the enemy base, however, the Patrol was repeatedly ambushed; Robot Man was presumed lost after tackling a giant combat robot. However, he - as were his other teammates later on - was saved by the Teen Titans, who had surreptitiously followed the Patrol, and joined them in their final attack on the Brotherhood, in which the Quantum Generator was destroyed, though the Brotherhood leaders managed to escape once again. Following this victory, Robot Man and his team parted ways with the Titans on more amicable terms. Powers and abilities Owing to the nature of his robotic shell, Robot Man possesses superhuman levels of physical strength, endurance and resilliance to physical and energy attacks. Personality Robot Man is very loyal to his fellow Doom Patrolers, and always takes up the fight to defend them given half the chance. In battle, Robot Man is a very straightforward, melee type of fighter who prefers to beat first and ask questions later, and is therefore more likely to follow any course Mento would suggest. When Robot Man first meets and fights alongside Beast Boy and the Titans, he is suspicious of how capable the team - as mere "kids" - really is. Character Facts *In the original DC Comics, Robot Man was originally a young daredevil who lost his body after an auto accident caused by the Doom Patrol's founder, Niles Caulder. After he received his robot body, he felt like an outcast, until he joined the Doom Patrol. He is the longest lasting member of the team. Also, there was a character with the same name that used to appear in the newspaper comics. There was a Robotman who appeared in the 40's, and one of the people who developed him was Charles Grayson, an ancestor of Dick Grayson aka robin Category:Doom Patrol Category:Allies Category:Robotic characters Category:Technologists Category:Males